Life is Never What We Make It
by Servant-of-the-Moon
Summary: Summary: I thought my life would get back on track after I left my dad's, but know my mom tells me I'm not human and these strange people that just showed up are...WHO! Now this is going to be interesting. Better than summary
1. 1 Start of Strange Events

Hey so this is the great and almighty authoress : ) with her very first inuyasha yuyuhakusho crossover fanfiction! I hope you guys like it since its my first fanfic at all. 

Summary: I thought my life would get back on track after I left my dad's, but know my mom tells me I'm not human and these strange people that just showed up are...WHAT!!! Now this is going to be interesting.

Life Is Never What We Make It  
Chapter One  
Start of Strange Events

Disclamer: I don't own YuYuHakusho or Inuyasha (at least until I take over the world...muhahahahahaha)

I was just getting out of the shower when I heard a knock at the door. I figured since mom was so ingrossed in her scrapbooking that I would get it. What I did not expect that by opening the door I would change my future forever.

(with Elyssa getting out of the shower)

knock, knock

'God what now' I thought to myself as I got out of the shower, "I got it momma" I said as I slipped some pajamas over my still wet body.

I ran to the door and opened it to find a small gruop of what appeared to be teenagers.

"Um, Hello, do you need somethin', cause i'm kinda busy"

"Yes actually we are here to see you and your mother about a very important matter" said a young man about six foot, brown hair and eyes ,with a weird 'Jr'. tatoo an his forehead.

"Ok, just a sec I gotta go get her and I'll be right back" I said as I left the door open and went to get my mom.

"Hey momma? Somebody is at the door" I said. I went to my room and dried off.

I decided to get dressed before heading out to see who those people were. I pulled on a black lace thong with a matching bra. After that I put on a pair of Hot Topic pants that were black with chains and red thread that really stood out, my shirt was red with 'You Say I Am A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing' on the front in black.Over that I put a black zip up hoody with a bloody silver moon on the back with 'Death Is Only The Begining' under it and I put on my black tennis shoes with black no-show socks.

When I came back into the living room all talking stopped causing me to wander what they were talking about in the first place.

"So, what did you guys need to talk to my mom and me about?" I asked.

Their answer was interupted by a strange noise,

Scotty doesn't know,  
That Fionna and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday.  
She tells him she's in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still shes on her knees, and...

Scotty doesn't know, oh.  
Scotty doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

Fionna says she's out shopping,  
But she's under me and I'm not stopping.

Cause Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
So don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow.  
DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.  
Fionna's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a two way call,  
and he knows nothing.  
NOTHING!!!

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Cause Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow.  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...

The parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, cuz...

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.

I did her on his birthday.

I jumped up and started rushing around the room searching for my phone. I finally pinpointed the noise and dove at the couch shoving my hand under it. I found my phone at this point and yanked it out from under the couch.

"Ya know you always pick the worst times to call" I said.

"I know my timings shitty, but my party is tonight and I wanted you to come. What do ya think?" came a voice that was clearly heard throughout the room.

"I'd have to ask my mom then I'll call ya back, kay?" I responded, looking at my mom.

"okay, talk to ya later Lyss."

"bye Tasha" I said before hanging up.

"Sooooooooo momma, TashahasherpartytonightandIreallyreallywanttogosopleeeasemayI?" I asked all in one breathe.

"Elyssa, I said that we have to talk and I mean it and anyway these people are our guests and if you go they go with you"

"Momma, I don't even know them.How can I hang out with people like them, I mean they could be pansies for all I know, and all the people at the party are gonna think me nuts for bringing them if I know nothing about them, I mean come on!" I said in exasperration.

"Elyssa Nichole, how dare you be so rude to our guests.Apologize right now." Momma demanded.

"I'm sorry about my rude behavior." I said looking out the window."I'll take them with me if they promise to not embarass me by acting like a bunch of sissies."I said returning my attention to our guests.

I turned to leave the room as my mom called out to me and did and said something that would change my life forever.

"You're a demon,so start acting like one"she said as my eyes grew large at this new information and my look that said'What the fuck do you mean?' she walked up to me and said,"What is hidden now be seen with the darkness in light and light in darkness let the powers be free"

As soon as she finished her sentence a black and white light surounded me. A tingly feeling going up my spine and pain shot through my body causing me to cry out in anguish.

As the light died down I looked into the mirror and what I saw shocked me...TBC : )


	2. 2 Now What?

Hey It's me again with an update for my story...so enjoy! .

Life Is Never What We Make It  
Chapter Two  
Now What?

Disclamer: I own them all eyes lawyers preparing to sue except for YuYuHakusho and Inuyasha

(Last Time)

"You're a demon"she said as she walked up to me and said,"What is hidden now be seen with the darkness in light and light in darkness let the powers be free"

As soon as she finished her sentence a black and white light surounded me. A tingly feeling going up my spine and pain shot through my body causing me to cry out in anguish.

As the light died down I looked into the mirror and what I saw shocked me...

(This Time)

My once dull brown hair was now abuitiful dark red with black tips, my eyes went from blue to silver with black specks, my body was trimmer with a flat stomach that glided down to nicely rounded hips, trim thighs and calves followed by dainty feet. What was most shocking was that the clothes that I had put on that morning had shrunk to fit my body now.

I sat down on the floor with a thump that quickly had me jumping back up.

"ooooooooooowwwwwwww," I scrame" I sat on my tail...wait since when do I have a tail?...and ears!...At least I don't have wings then I would have to learn to fly," I said before I saw everyone looking at me like I was crazy," What you act like you never saw a youkai before."

"Um, ya about that wing thing..." 'Jr.' started out hesitently.

"You've got to be kiding" I moaned.

"Ya so I should introduce the rest of the team...this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Yoko, and Kuronue...And I my lady am the prince of Rekai, Koenma."

"Ok, so can I see what you look like as a demon mom?" I questioned impatiently.

"Sure!" was all she said as a dark blue smoke covered the air that soon swirled with silver and black as Kuronue and Yoko both shifted to their demon forms.

Mom now had long straight midnight blue hair and wings with silver eyes, she was also much thinner than before.

I gasped at how pretty she was. I couldn't hold in my question any longer," If you're a bat then my dad was a kitsune right? So then were is he? Why isn't he here?"I started then continued on in a whisper" Who was he?" I said as I sat on the floor.

"His name was Tsuken, he was indeed a fox but he was killed in an accident when you were not even a year old. The man you thought was your father is the man I married to make it seem like you had a normal life, he is also a bear demon that I regret ever meeting."

"I understand I guess," I stopped and took a deep breathe before continueing," Show me how to look human."I demanded in a very confident manner,"and the others still had better not embarrass me at the party tonight or I will personally use my new claws to castrate the closest male and all his little buddies...Got it?"

I walked into my room noting that my closet was filled with new clothes in black, red, silver, and white. I grabbed what i would wear for tonight and went in to the bathroom. After a quick shower I put on a matching white lace thong and bra. Over that I put on a black tank top that stopped just above my belly button. A pair of gray hop-huggers that flared at the edge and had dark red pinstripes going down them vertically. I pulled my hair up in to a messy bun letting bits and pieces fall out with two large chunks left out near my face. My makeup consisted of silver lip gloss and a shimmery red eyeshadow with black eyeliner. I slipped on my black tennies and grabbed a dark red coat with cords hanging out at various intervals. I shoved about $150 into my jacket for drinks and went into the living room were everyone was waiting.

"Now will you show me how to look human?" I asked as everyone was still staring at how I looked she slipped a black and red beaded bracellett onto my wrist making my demonic attributes disappear until the bracellett was removed.

Honking was heard outside as I said, "we gotta go my friend is here."I walked outside to see...TBC

(don't you just hate those cliffies) : P


	3. 3 Lets Party My Way

Life Is Never What We Make It  
Chapter Three  
Lets Party My Way

Disclamer: I only own them in my dreams sigh

(Last Time)

"Now will you show me how to look human?" I asked as everyone was still staring at how I looked she slipped a black and red beaded bracellett onto my wrist making my demonic attributes disappear until the bracellett was removed.

Honking was heard outside as I said, "we gotta go my friend is here."I walked outside to see...

(This Time)

"Tyler"was heard as a very excited teenager jumped into the arms of a man.

Tyler had black hair, blue eyes and stood at about six foot. He was dressed in all black and would have been called goth or punk if they lived long enough to see him anyway.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god"was heard as a very excited teenager bounced up and down circling this new guy,"you're here",was quickly followed by a jacket being thrown at the boys.

They were completely shocked when all I did was to grab a pole off of the tree and swing it at him, my excitement quickly turning to anger as I remembered what he had done last time he was here.

"YOU BASTARD!" I said as I swept his feet out from under him and jumped on him straddling his waist."Why her? Why me? You shitfaced mother fucker. Kami you couldn't even face me like a man you balless homophobic gay." was heard as he threw me off his waist and into Youko, who looked shocked at my interesting vocabulary.

"You Ok?" he asked me softly.

"No, I'm not but I will be once I rip his balls off and shove them down his throat." I said as a devilish smirk slowly crept onto my face.

"Now I shall show you what I have attained since our last meeting where you left me for that whore. And why others may ask? Why simple... BECAUSE I WOULD'T SLEEP WITH HIM!"screaming the last part I tore off the bracellett allowing my demon features to show.

Suprisingly he did the same revealing black neko ears and tail.

I thrust out my wings and with one downward thrust I was in the air. He swiftly drew a dagger that he threw at my wings. I closed them just being missed by the blade as I dropped like a rock. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact that was iminent, but before I had droppped but a few feet I was caught and held by two strong arms that kept me suspended in air. My eyes opened to find that the arms belonged to Kuronue, and he had gorgeous wings. I was so shocked that all I could say was "thanks" before I passed out.

Everybody was surprised at my actions as Kuronue gently landed so as not to wake me from my slumber. Even with his careful treatment I awoke as soon as his feet hit the ground. Before he could blink I was out of his arms and attacking Tyler. He suddenly hit me into a tree and took off saying that he would be back to get what was his.

"His? HIS!!!! Oooooooo, when I see him next he better run very fast 'cause I'm gonna shove his balls down his throat with them still attached and then I'm going to use those balls to hang him from a tree after which I will..." muttering soon followed this consisting of all the different ways I was going to cause him pain.

Soon I cooled down and said, " Okies party time!" which was followed in a whisper of," and drinks!" I ran from the house and to my car that was parkes outside, it was a lamburgini that I had repainted so that flames ran down the sides and the interior was black leather."You guys will have to decide how to get to the party while I warm up my car."

They finally decide that Yoko, Hiei,and Kuronue would be riding with me while the rest of the people rode with Yusuke in Koenma's car.

I turned on the cd player that was quickly followed by blaring music that had the other demons wincingas I sung along.

break me downyou have a lovely face  
were going to your place  
and now you got to freak me  
out scream so loud  
get fuckin' laid  
you want me to stay  
but I got to make my way

hey yo crazy bitch  
but you fuck so good  
I'm on top of it  
when I dream  
of doing you all night  
scratches all down my back  
to keep me right on  
hey yo crazy bitch  
but you fuck so good  
I'm on top of it  
when I dream  
of doing you all night  
scratches all down my back  
to keep me right on

take it off  
the paper is your game  
you jump in bed with fame  
another one night pain...

I changed the song to the next on the cd so that we ended up listening to 'Imaginary' by Evanescence followed by 'Curses' by Bullet Fro My Valentine.

We ended up at the party in about twenty minutes. It was out of town so it took a while for them to get there. When they got out of their cars I told them to follow me and walked up to the door.

"Pass Phrase?", was heard threw the door.

"If you so much as twitch in the wrong direction, I will impale you", was heard from me as the lady on the other side of the door giggled.

"Enter Theif your master is awaiting you in his room."she shot over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Why did she call you Theif", Hiei asked shocking everyone.

"Cause we all have names reflecting what we do for our master, and if you tell my mother or anybody for that matter I will have to kill you. Now come master is waiting."I said as I began walking down a long hall lined with rooms. On the doors was their status along with their code names.

I walked into the room with 'Alpha Demon' followed by 'Master of Torture'. Her masters name had them all shocked.

"Ah, my sweet little theif, I knew you would come to me. You are late though and I am displeased. Did you bring me anything?" came a deep male voice from across the room.

"I have brought you a secret, master, I hope that is enough, and I am sorry, for nothing else master please take out your displeasure on me and leave my friends and family out of this", I begged as I began to enter the room.

"Crawl you insolent little brat! How dare you bring strangers with you and not bring me anything!", as he said this he took out a whip and snapped it next to my face, this caused the demons eyes to turn red as their control on their demon began to slip.

He turned to her friends and began to speak," Oh my little pet you have brought me youkai, and by the smell of things you are one as well. You are forgiven for your mistake little one, but I wish to see you as a demon."

"Yes master", I said as I removed my bracelett.

Suddenly he made a move with his hands that sent energy blades at the once strangers who had become my friends.

"NNOOOOOOO!", I yelled instinctively throwing up my left hand. Instantly a red and silver barrier surrounded them. They all looked at me shocked as I turned my blood red eyes upon the man I called master.

"Die Bastard," I whispered as I sat up and turned both palms in his direction," Shadows Distruction", I whispered as he was suddenly surrounded by a black mist that solidified into a dragon. The dragon looked at the one who had caused my displeasure.

A voice emerged from his throat startling us all," You have caused my mistress displeasure and have tried to harm those she has called friends for that you will die, but not before you suffer in the pits of hell by my hands,"his voice was deep and menacing as he looked at me he said," I shall be back my lady." He wrapped his body around the man and disapeard into thin air.

"Wow?" was all I said as I fell unconcious...TBC

Ya, I know it's confusing...so forgive me, Onegi? O.O


	4. 4 Dragons and Crazy Foxes

Life Is Never What We Make It  
Chapter Four  
Dragons and Crazy Foxes

Disclamer: I asked for them for my birthday and the damn lawyers wouldn't agree, damnit...damn them!

(Last Time)

"NNOOOOOOO!", I yelled instinctively throwing up my left hand. Instantly a red and silver barrier surrounded them. They all looked at me shocked as I turned my blood red eyes upon the man I called master.

"Die Bastard," I whispered as I sat up and turned both palms in his direction," Shadows Distruction", I whispered as he was suddenly surrounded by a black mist that solidified into a dragon. The dragon looked at the one who had caused my displeasure.

A voice emerged from his throat startling us all," You have caused my mistress displeasure and have tried to harm those she has called friends for that you will die, but not before you suffer in the pits of hell by my hands,"his voice was deep and menacing as he looked at me he said," I shall be back my lady." He wrapped his body around the man and disapeard into thin air.

"Wow?" was all I said as I fell unconcious...

(This Time)

"Shit, I feel like I was hit by a semi". I said as I woke the next day.

"How are you, my lady?"asked a strange man from beside where I lay.

"Sorry to be rude,"I said with a smile,"but who the holy fuckin hell are you?"I said with a slight growl.

The beautiful young man stood and said,"I, my lady, am your protector and companion."

I took a good long look at him. He was six foot something with pale skin, black hair, and beautiful gold eyes. He was very lean for his height and could probably pick me up with one hand.

"I think somebody up there must like me,"I said in a whisper.

"What do you mean mistress,"He said stiking a pose with an all too innocent look on his face.

I couldn't coontain my laughter and started giggling until it turned into a full blown I-think-I-may-suffocate-from-lack-of-oxygen laugh. I jumped about three feet into the air at the sound of a voice clearing directly behind my back. I turned around to see Yusuke and the gang hanging out behind me.

"Oh Yusuke,"I said in the sweetest voice I could muster,"I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Lyss?"

"Run. Very. Fast."I said in a hissing whisper.

He took off running, whille I counted to ten before he ran into my little trap.

"LET MEEEEE GOOOOOOO!!! IT'S GOING TO EEEEEEEEAAAT MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!"came Yusuke's voice.

"Sorry, Yusuke, He doesn't like strangers."I called backe while attempting not to laugh.

Youko and Kuronue turned to look at me like I was crazy, and asked,"Who's He?"

"Oh just a little plant that decided it liked the idea of holding Yusuke upside down over a small patch of very sharp thorns that seemed to appear from thin air as soon as He grabs someone...Oh and his name is Momiji, He's actually a demin but he took on a plant form so he could terrorize people better."I said as I calmly turned around and walked out the door.

I opened a portal to my garage so I could enter the house unseen by what I now considered worthless humans. Now all humans had to prove themselves to me before they could leave that list and be placed upon the worthy list that I now contained in my mind. The others quickly followed me into the house and I knew they would want answers that I could not give.

I sighed as I thought of all the things that I was going to have to tell them soon or they may have to force it out of me to appease their boss, the annoying child ruler Koenma. I shuddered at the thought of being forced to attack those that I now considered friends.

I quicky went to my room and stripped. I could still feel his youki on my skin. After grabbing my bathing items I hurried into the bathroom and turned the water on to steaming hot. I stayed in there scrubbing till my skin was red and the water like ice.

I went into my room and slipped on a pair of black and red plaid boxers with a red tank top. When I entered the living room I sat on the floor in ront of my mom and requested that she braid my now long hair back. She complied to my wishes, but a few strands still excaped to frame my face.

I looked around the room and noticed that Youko was missing frm the room and I wanted to know where and why.

"He wanted to tease the neighbors dogs..."was my reply from Kuronue right before said fox appeared in the room followed swiftly by the sounds of dogs barking.

I looked at him and said in a calm voice,"Damn Dragons and damn Crazy Foxes."

The End...Not Really...TBC

v  
v  
v  
v  
Push  
v  
v  
v  
v  
The  
v  
v  
v  
v  
Button  
v  
v  
v  
v


	5. 5 Under My Protection

Life Is Never What We Make It  
Chapter Five  
Under My Protection

Disclamer: I don't own YuYuHalusho or Inuyasha (at least until I take over the world... )

(Last Time)

I went into my room and slipped on a pair of black and red plaid boxers with a red tank top. When I entered the living room I sat on the floor in ront of my mom and requested that she braid my now long hair back. She complied to my wishes, but a few strands still excaped to frame my face.

I looked around the room and noticed that Youko was missing frm the room and I wanted to know where and why.

"He wanted to tease the neighbors dogs..."was my reply from Kuronue right before said fox appeared in the room followed swiftly by the sounds of dogs barking.

I looked at him and said in a calm voice,"Damn Dragons and damn Crazy Foxes."

(This Time)

Later that night we all sat around in my living room watching movies. Right then we were watching Not Another Date Movie and after that was over we were planning on watching The Grudge 1 and 2.

During the movie Koenma, Yusuke, and Kurama were on the couch while I was on the floor with everybody else. Lucky me got to sit between Youko, damn perverted fox, and that oh-so-sly bat, Kuronue.

As we sat there watching the movie and eating our popcorn I watched a certain foxes hands. 'Gods he is worse than a hormonal teenage boy' I thought to myself.

I looked up at the screen just as Yusuke yelled,"Oh my god WHAT ARE THEY DOING?"

Wonder of wonders what they were doing was the nasty grity job that comes with making babies, or in other words, sex.

Those of us on the floor shared a moment of confused silence, but when what Yusuke had said finally sunk in we all burst out laughing saying things like,'Oh you don't know what that is?' and,'You stupid dope'unless you happened to be a very emotionless fire youkai then you just said,'Idiot Detective'.

There was a knock on the door that mom went and answered. We all ignored it until we heard arguing and a yell of 'you can't have her'followed by the familiar voice of my father 'I have a right to see my daughter, so get out of my way'.

I reached up and turned off the movie before I jumped back in between Youko and Kuronue, shaking and whimpering in fear. They looked at me like I had lost my mind which I guess was close to the truth I was so scared at that moment, it only intensified when I heard his footsteps coming down the hall and his voice calling out,"Elyssa I thought you might want to see your old man now that you are a demon".

"You're not my father so go away"I yelled back as I scooted as far back from the door as I could, running into Hiei on my way and hidding behind his legs.

"Go away, Go away, Go away, Go away,..."I whimpered over and over again as his foot steps continued to draw ever near. Finally after what seemed like an eternity I heard the steps halt just outside the door to the living room. Slowly the door crept open to the one I had called father.

"You shall not approach what is under my protection, you filthy low level demon."Youko growled from my side.

Rishin, my father, looked at him and said,"I will leave but I will be back for what is mine."with that said he turned and left the house in a swirling black vortex that I recognized as a portal.

When he left I turned to look at Youko, couriosity plain to see on my face.

"What do you mean under Your protection?"I questioned looking him in the face, slwoly regaining some of my composure.

"Exactly what it sounds like I have decided that you are under my protection until that evil man is dead and you can defend yourself properly."Youko said with an amount of cockiness only outweighed by his ego.

"Thanks"I said as a slow smile spread across my face as I launched myself at him, pulling him into a hug.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Koenma had left right after my father and apparently now he had a mission for the Rekai Tentai.

"Yusuke I need you and the others to go investigate an odd power at a shrine in Tokyo, but take Elyssa with you"Koenma said before promptly turning the device off.

"Yay, I get to go" I said springing to my feet and dancing around in circles my braided hair whipping around me in a arc.

The Rekai Tentai looked at me before looking at each other and saying,"Gods No"...TBC

I would like to say thank you to whomever has read my story this far, I would also like to request any ideas or comments about my story so far. Your review could make my story into a miny masterpiece.

Push the LITTLE BUTTON RIGHT DOWN THERE!!!

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	6. 6 It's a Mission for Me

Life Is Never What We Make It  
Chapter Four  
It's a Mission for Me

Disclamer: I hate sying this...but I don't own them...I wish I did though! .

(Last Time)

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Koenma had left right after my father and apparently now he had a mission for the Rekai Tentai.

"Yusuke I need you and the others to go investigate an odd power at a shrine in Tokyo, but take Elyssa with you"Koenma said before promptly turning the device off.

"Yay, I get to go" I said springing to my feet and dancing around in circles my braided hair whipping around me in a arc.

The Rekai Tentai looked at me before looking at each other and saying,"Gods No"...

(Last Time)

I looked at them and said,"I'm not that bad you insolent little..."before my mouth was covered by a smiling Kyo,my oh so hot dragon protector and companion.

I smiled against his hand all nice and inosent right before I leaned into his hand and bit down as hard as I could. He scrame like a little girl running into Kuwabara, who had shown up some time after we got here, and sent both of them to the floor in a tangled heap of limbs. Yusuke and myself ended up on the floor laughing our asses off.

I stood around waiting for the portal that would take us to the shrine that we were to be investigating. It didn't come for a very long time and then only when I called Botan and yelled at her to get the thing here

When we got to the shrine I noticed a strange power emenating from a little side shed. Suddenly a raven haired girl left the shed and raced into the house thinking herself unseen. I wanted to see what was so special about the little shed so I went inside. I saw a dried up old well that was giving off the strange power that I sensed earlier. I wanted to see if there was something in the well so I jumped in. Right before I hit the bottom I heard a yell of no from above me. I caught a glimpse of raven hair and blue eyes before I fell into a warm silver-blue glow.

When I left the glow I saw that I was still in the well. I yelled up to the top that I was fine and that was a nasty trick they played on me.

As soon as my feet touched the ground at the top of the well I caught a glimpse of blue sky and tres everywhere before a shout rang through what I discerned as a clearing.

"Hirikotsu" and that was quickly followed by a giant boomerang being thrown at me.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" I yelled as I dived out of the way.

I hit the ground and rolled to my feet while trying to find the source of the attack. It seemed to come from a young brown haired woman dressed in a black cat suit. Next to her was a young man who looked like a monk and another young man who appeared to have dog ears on his head. Just as the young girl threw the weapon at me once again a small orange ball dove into my stomach. I recognized it as a kitsune pup instantly and instinctively turned my back to the weapon so that the pup would not be hurt. I saw the others emerge from the well as soon as the pup hit my stomach and I saw the terror that flitted across their faces before the boomerang slammed into my back. I flew across the clearing curling my body around the young fox to keep him from sustaining any injuries.

I rolled into the impact and sprung to my feet before quickly avoiding the next attack by jumping into the trees. I uncurled my arms and looked at the young fox checking him for injuries.

"Are you ok?" I asked him slightly worried about the way he was looking at me.

"I'm fine. Are you a fox?" the little one questioned.

"Half actually, and what is your name? Mine is Elyssa, and the other half is bat." I told him waiting for his answer.

"My names Shippou and I'm a illusionary fire fox." He said proudly puffing up his chest. His emerald eyes sparkled with mischief and honesty, while his beautiful auburn colored hair shone with red highlights in the dappled light coming between the leaves of the trees (hey that rhymed... lyric moment . ).

"Well, I was wondering about why you were down there with those crazy people? And why did they attack me?" I said with curiosity lacing my voice.

He looked at me for a minute before responding,"They thought you was attacking me and they are my adoptive family." He finally said while looking down at the me with a look of humor in his eyes and said,"Your friends are here." And then he jumped from my arms to the ground far below.

"Shippou!" I yelled in fright before leaping after him. As soon as my feet hit the ground that boomerang was flying at me once again only this time the little fox was in the way.

"Shippou! move" was heard from those that had 'met' me in the clearing.

I jumped to the kit and shoved him under me while flatening out my wings so they lay upon the ground, desperation in each of my movements. The boomerang flew over us barely clipping my left wing, causing pain to jolt through my body,"Damn,"I said as I stood with the kit in my arms and my wing drooping onto the ground.

"Stop trying to kill the kit and me! I wasn't doing anything exept for getting pulled through time by a stupid dried up old well, and saving Cute little foxes from their friends, and having people try to cut my wings off! And that hurt you stupid bitch."I said as I walked closer to the taijiya, not noticing how everybody else had moved to he other side of the clearing, including the kit in my arms.

Right before taijiya and I came to blows Kagome stepped in and calmed everything down. After that insident we all began to travel with the group. Before we went to stop that night we knocked Miroku out for the umptienth time and set up camp.

We all ate and went to sleep. What none of us expected was what came the next morning...TBC.


	7. 7 Feudal Era Fun

Life Is Never What We Make It  
Chapter Four  
Feudal Era Fun

Disclamer:Nope Don't own!

(Last Time)

"Stop trying to kill the kit and me! I wasn't doing anything exept for getting pulled through time by a stupid dried up old well, and saving cute little foxes from their friends, and having people try to cut my wings off! And that hurt you stupid bitch."I said as I walked closer to the taijiya, not noticing how everybody else had moved to he other side of the clearing, including the kit in my arms.

Right before taijiya and I came to blows Kagome stepped in and calmed everything down. After that insident we all began to travel with the group. That night we knocked Miroku out for the umptienth time and set up camp.

We all ate and went to sleep. What none of us expected was what came the next morning...

(This Time)

I woke up to a strange feeling behind me. It felt as though I was leaning against a very hard warm object and there was also one to my front and one near my head, not to mention the one that was laying across my feet.

I opened my eyes to see what the strange objects were. The object to my back was a still sleeping Kuronue, the one to my front was Hiei, The one across my legs was Youko in his fox form, and the one to my head was a little dragon form Kyo. My only problem with this situation was that Kuronue happened to have his hand on my ass. I let out a sigh before taking a deep breath.

"Kuronue, could you please wake up for a second?" I said in the sweetest voice I could summon.

He blinked at me in confusion before suddenly noticing realizing the look on my face. He jumped up and ran with me in hot pursuit, and of course the others laughing at his expense as I fried his ass, literally.

"Kuronue, I'm going to kill you!"

Everyone completely fell out as Kuronue, to escape my wrath, ran up a tree and sat there panting just out of my reach.

Later that day as we were walking towards the town holding yet another jewel shard rumor I felt a small tremor in the ground. I stopped to see what was going on when I noticed that the others seemed to be getting farther away when I was not moving. My voice was caught in my throat and when I finally managed to get my words out they were swallowed by the silent void that seemed to be growing between them.

Finally using the last of her energy I reached out with my mind to Hiei's and let it run along his mental barriers before forcing itself in far enough to leave a trace of my words,'Help me Hiei-kun, Please...'.before whatever had me pulled her farther away. I saw the group stop and turn as Hiei yelled out my name.

I knew they wouldn't reach me as the last of my strength failed and the blackness swallowed me up.

When I awoke it was night and I couldn't make out my surrounding in the pitch black of my prison. My hands were tied above my head and chains held my feet together. I felt as if somone had used my body as a punching bag and I could feel blood slide between my shoulder blades and down my back...

Sorry for the short chappie. Me and my comp have been having internet issues, and I have had writers block. .


End file.
